Cold Noodles
by TermlessBrush
Summary: Tigress and Po spend a couple cold nights together, hoping this story gets some good views for the holidays!
1. Cold night

A/N: Hey guys how you all been? I once again have failed to actually post things for you guys and i know that you have been more than patient enough for me so i thought i should post something incase i forget to for Christmas. So please read and enjoy the Christmas special (sorry I'm a Christian and I apologize for those who don't celebrate Christmas!)

It was a cold winter night in the valley, and all the families were meeting to see old loved ones and good friends, but there was one Tiger who felt alone, left out, un-loved by all and she didn't care, she liked it.. The silence calmed her, her father always tried to get her to stay and have fun, but she never liked the parties he threw, with all those masters of karate, she didn't like it...

As She walked through the streets another Karate master walked into the alley way and slamed the back door to his fathers kitchen behind him. The Tiger heard the young panda murmering to himself and she reconized his voice as soon as she heard it..

"Po? Is that you?"

The panda lifted up his head and looked around untill he spoted the Tiger running to him down they alley way.

"Tigress?!" The Two ran to each other and huged in the frezzing cold.

" Oh my gosh Po, how have you been?"

Po smiled a bit "Fine, fine.. just been you know helping out around the shop... but what about you? I haven't seen you in a year and you haven't changed a bit!"

Tigress Laughed at her friend, "Oh Po, niether have you, so whats wrong? Seems like you aren't very happy with your father.."

Po's expression changed at the mention of his father, "Oh yeah... you know my dad, he is just irritating sometimes, but don't worry about it.. why aren't you at the palace? you would think they would be steamed not to have you there."

Tigress laughed again "You're one to talk mister Dragon Warrior!"

Po blushed a bit "Yeah, I guess... you know i gave that up though, not being able to see you, or guys... I wouldn't be able to do it"

Tigress's smile went away, "Yeah... The day you left, everyone was depressed even Master Shifu... You know I missed you a lot... everyone did, but i missed you more.."

Po looked at his friend, " I know hun... But your father wouldn't allow us to be together, and i couldn't do that to him..."

The two had forgotten that they were even hugging and after a couple minutes of silence, came out looking for Po and interrupted the hug.

"Tigress? Nice to see you! What are you doing out here? Po! Invite her inside and then come grab some noodles!"

Tigress and Po looked at each other and laughed, Po put his arm around her and walked her inside...

A/N: Theres Chapter one! idk if this will continue through the month of December, i have a lot of plans with my girlfriend and family so if i don't post sorry, but please look out for this one! love you guys! *BRO/BROETT FIST*


	2. Noodles

A/N: hey guys writing a small bit, cause my teacher is awesome and lets me bring in my writing PC sadly it has low battery because it didn't charge the previous night :/ anyways read enjoy and yeah i know i forgot the disclaimer, sorry KFP people please don't sue me! it's been awhile since i posted!

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuffs and wish i did!

Po brought his Tiger friend inside, and sat her down at the table in the middle of the kitchen, knowing she would rather not be bothered by the commoners of the valley.. He poured her a bowl of noodles and sat it down next to her.

"Sorry the noodles are a little cold hehe"

"Oh it's fine, I enjoy colder noodles, never understood why they have to be hot.." Tigress gave him a reassuring smile.

The two sat in a silence until Po's father came into the kitchen to check in.

"So Tigress how are you?" asked happy to see the Tiger.

"Good, things have been slow though.. but it looks like your shop is doing good." Tigress pointed toward, the new furniture in the restaurant.

laughed, "Oh yes Po attracts a lot of attention from the valley and even a couple rich noblemen have come by!"

Tigress smiled and then turned to her Panda friend. "You look good too Po, you been losing some weight?"

The panda laughed a bit, "No, more like gaining it, you look like you haven't eaten anything in a year!"

Tigress's expression changed a bit.. "Yeah, i haven't been eating... not since you left."

Po looked a little worried when she said this, "what? Tigress why wouldn't you eat?"

Tigress just sat there for a couple minutes then finally stood up, gave Po a hug and turned to leave "I-I'll see you later Po.."

and before Po even knew what was happening she was out the door...

A/N: sorry about the length i don't have very much time this morning, or any other time of the day to say the least... but thanks for reading look out for more chapters! and hope the story ends before the world does HAHA, and now this *BRO/BROETT FIST*


	3. Truth

A/N: blah blah blah, heres the next chapter enjoy it :D

Disclaimer: i don't own KFP

The panda ran out into the alley looking for his striped friend. As he came out into the alley he saw her climbing the building wall next to him.

"Tigress where are you going!?" The panda shouted but the tiger didn't listen. Po climbed up after her, still trying to get her attention. The tiger ran on the rooftops jumping, agile and quick, without any flaws, and Po followed matching her every move, _**perfectly. **_Finally she stopped and fell to her knees... crying... When Po caught up to his friend he became very worried and ran to check on her.

"Tigress? Are you ok?" The panda went to rest his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"Leave Po! I wanna be alone, like i always am..." The tiger didn't move, didn't budge but only wep, as she was silhouetted by the light of some lanterns and the snow that drifted down and landed on her gently some actually didn't land on her but only in certain places, as if the snow had to ask her permission to land on her.

Po's voice became a little more calm and he collected his thoughts looking for something good to say. "You look beautiful tonight..."

Tigress turned to meet his gaze but did not stop herself from continuing to cry "wha-what?"

Po chuckled and went over and wiped the tears from her eyes like he did when he was leaving the palace nearly a year ago. "Come on Tigress don't cry, please smile a bit... for me?"

Tigress looked at her friend a moment as a tear or two ran down her cheek. "why should I? I won't ever get to be with you..."

Po blushed a bright red... you could see it glow through his fury cheeks. "We could be... now that I'm not the Dragon Warrior that is..."

Tigress seemed to have something spark a flame of anger in her "Why! why would you give all that up! and now you are back to normal old Po! society wouldn't ever let us be truly together! I'm pretty much royalty and you are nothing but as peasant in their eyes!"

Po said very calmly to his friend, "because I love you Tigress..."

A/N: Well theres chapter three, not very long but when are my chapters ever long lol, thanks for reading and now heres this *BRO/BROETT FIST!*


	4. Merry Christmas

A/N: Hey guys so sorry about the cliffhangers but i guess that would be my specialty... anyways um... I'll post some stories... well thats if my family and girlfriend stay away every once and awhile lol, either way enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own KFP

Tigress again became angry with her friend. "No! No Po! You have no fucking idea what love is!"

Po didn't say a word but decided to cower in fear even though he knew he was much stronger than her. So the tiger continued on her yelling and outbursts.

"Po I loved you! I loved you so much that it almost killed me when you left! I haven't eaten more than a bowl of noodles in the past week and a half, and i have to sit there every night and cry myself to sleep because i have no one! remember those nights!? when i would be crying and you always were the first to come to my bed room with a bowl of fresh noodles, and a cup of tea... those nights when you held me close and told me nothing bad would happen... but something did happen Po, they took you! stripped you of your title, and yanked you right out of my hands!"

The panda was amazed at what he had just heard... "You... you '_loved_' me? what happened to that love? where is it now?"

Tigress gave out a chuckle, which therefore scared Po. "where do you think? it was replaced... replaced by sadness and a lonely feeling that hasn't gone away it has stayed, never to even think about leaving... Po you shouldn't have left, you should have lied to them, stayed there with us... with me..."

Po was going crazy he couldn't believe she was telling him this. "Tigress you know i could do that! and if we lied about it they would eventually find out! you can't keep secrets forever, someone would crack, give it away, make everyone know at once..."

Tigress frowned. "Huh...I...goodbye Po, I'll see you around"

and as the Tiger said this Po ran to her trying to stop her, but like his old master she vanished before his very eyes.

A/N: well there you guys go! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! sorry if you ain't celebrating Christmas but thats my holiday so that's what I'm saying :/ thanks for reading hope you all enjoy the holiday *BRO/BROETT FIST!*


	5. Story & Profile update

A/N: Hey guys I know that I haven't uploaded a chapter.. I'm really sorry, but I experienced some issues with my GF and we ended up breaking up, but don't worry I will still be posting just maybe not as often. Again I'm sorry and I'll post some chapters soon!

P.S. Look out for a new Profile! I'm working on some stories that are pretty good in my opinion but I would like to switch profiles this year! so I will post another update when I do and I would like to thank those who plan on going and reading my stories on it, and for those wondering yes both KFP stories will be on it and Tokka stories, possibly some Kataang :D thats all for now my lovely readers! *BRO/BROET FIST*


End file.
